I Challenge My Fate!
by Avery Valencia
Summary: My take on the Lucina's Judgement scene with Robin as her mother. Directly from Lucina's viewpoint. Oneshot.


This is my take on the Lucina's judgement scene with Robin as her mother. It differs greatly from the canon version, but that's because I've developed muses for quite a few of the characters including Robin and Lucina. I wanted to see how differently things would play out with my interpretations. They're still quite true to their canon counterparts, but there are enough differences that it makes these sorts of small scenes really come alive and highlight said differences.

This is also straight from Lucina's view point, so prepare to have your feels completely destroyed. I know the ending is a little bit on the weak side but I had to write this in small doses while at school today.

Visual reference (i . imgur S3veHyI . png) for my Robin and she also has green eyes.

And don't forget Id (Sorrow) (youtube watch? v = R7aS3CV9wZw) while reading!

* * *

I let out a sigh as I stood in front of Mother's tent, my right hand curled on my chest as I closed my eyes. Gods, why did it have to come to this? I had known all along she was the one to kill Father, but I had hoped and prayed it wouldn't come to pass. It still had yet to happen, but after she'd stolen the Emblem, I knew what had to be done.

"…Mother?" I did my best to control the waver in my voice, to keep as strong and steady as always, but I could hear the slight hitch in it. I opened my eyes when I heard the tent flap rustle and felt my heart freeze in my chest when I saw her. I had seen Father carry her away after she had frozen with shock, but I hadn't expected her to look so ghastly. She was as pale as snow, her lips pursed into a hard, thin line. "We need to speak. Alone." She simply gave me a nod as her green eyes focused on me, laying her Thoron tome on a nearby chair. I winced as she read me like an open book, but I shouldn't have expected any less from her; I'd spent enough time around her over the past few months to know just how little even the most carefully of built barriers stopped her.

I turned around and headed into the nearby forest as Mother stayed in step with me, her head low and eyes clouded over, deep in thought. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going through her mind: her memories of the Shepherds; how she wouldn't be able to raise her real daughter; forfeiting the lives of the twins before they were even conceived; and the loneliness Father would have to endure for the rest of his life. I ran a hand through my hair, my throat constricting while I turned my eyes toward a nearby clearing. Gods, why did this have to be done…? But we both knew it was for the best. Sacrifices had to be made for the sake of the future…

We entered the clearing and I turned to face her, ignoring the warm breeze that rustled the long grasses in the waning sunlight. Had this been any other time, it would have been beautiful but now… The long shadows felt little more than ominous.

"How long have you known?" I finally broke the tense silence, though my voice was barely above a whisper while Mother raised her head, our eyes locking.

"Ever since you first said it was your father's best friend that killed him." A bitter smile formed on her face as she lowered her gaze again, trying to hide the forming tears. She ran one hand through her bangs, hunching over a bit as she began to shake. "I…still don't have many memories from before Chrom found me…but I somehow remember killing him even though it hasn't happened yet…" Her voice cracked as the tears rolled down her cheeks and I felt my blood run cold. Of _course_ she had known; I had seen the familiar flash of recognition in her eyes the moment I'd told them. Father had been oblivious to the meaning of it until Mother had turned on him earlier.

"Lucina… Do what you have to. I hate to leave Chrom like this and have you grow up without a mother again but…" She trailed off and tried wipe her tears away, but they kept flowing, her bitter smile turning to one of regret and remorse, lowering her hands to her sides. My breath stopped in my chest as our eyes met again and I could feel myself wanting to cry as I wrapped my hand around Falchion.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…" Our voices met in absolute harmony; the pitch, inflection and tone were all perfect. Mother's shoulders sagged as she dropped her head, beginning to openly sob.

"Of course you'd know that…" Defeat colored her voice and my own dam broke as I pulled Falchion from its sheath. That phrase had been her mantra when speaking of her role as tactician; it was the only way she'd been able to make calls that would result in the death of any comrade. She had always said it the same way, so it was seared as deeply into my heart as as the first time I had used the counter correctly. Even so, it still rang hollow in my ears due to Grima using it to taunt us. So many times I'd heard it used in twisted ways. For a moment, I saw that damned dragon instead of my mother and I raised to strike, but my strength faltered and I dropped to my knees, Falchion's tip sinking into the ground.

"I-I can't… Mother, forgive me…" The words tumbled out of my mouth and I closed my eyes, my body heaving while I cried. _I can't do it… I love her far too much to hurt her… I'm sorry Father… I failed—_

"Lucina." My head snapped up when I heard his voice and saw his reassuring smile, one hand extended toward me. I hesitated for a moment before I took it and stood up, pulling Falchion out of the ground and returning it to its sheath before I turned my head down and away from him.

"Father, I—" He stopped me as he brushed his fingers across my cheek and gently turned my head, making me look at him. The same kind smile remained on his face and I cast a glance at Mother, who stood next to him, her head face buried in his bare shoulder, though she looked at me. "Mother… I… I'm so sorry… I hope you can forgive me one day…" I closed my eyes, swallowing only to feel the both of them wrap their arms around me. Mother's fingers ran through my hair, shushing me, though it was a bit muffled by her attempts to get her crying under control.

"There's nothing to forgive, Luci… I understand you were only trying to do what was right…" My body heaved again as I clung to them tightly, afraid they'd disappear again if I let go. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, so I just buried my face in Father's chest, slumping against them and reminded of all the times they'd comforted me as a child. Even after this…they still loved me… Gods… how could I have even thought of killing Mother…? There had to be a way to avert Father's death without losing her as well…


End file.
